Hoping for a better life
by Niciiu
Summary: So this is my first FF ... in German: Glimma wacht eines Tages ohne jegliche Erinnerungen auf und trifft - wie könnte es anders sein - auf unsere Lieblingszwerge. Spontan beschließt sie sie zu Begleiten. Ob wohl einer der Zwerge ihr Herz erobern wird . . .?


**Üm hi :)**  
**Das ist meine erste FF also bitte nicht zu streng sein :)**

* * *

Stöhnend richtete das Mädchen sich auf. Ihr Kopf schmerzte. Wo war sie...?  
Verwirrt sah sie sich um.  
Sie befand sich im Wald, umgeben von hohen Bäumen und Schatten.  
Wie war sie hier hergekommen? Auf einer Suche nach Antworten sah sie an sich hinab.

Das Mädchen trug dunkelblaue Boots und eine enge schwarze Hose die mit einem Ledergürtel befestigt war. An dem Gürtel hingen eine halb volle Feldflasche, zwei Langdolche und ein Wurf- und größeres Messer in einer Doppelscheide.  
Als sie ihre Schuhe musterte bemerkte sie ein Messer das im linken steckte.  
Über der Hose trug das Mädchen eine weiße Tunika und darüber eine schwarze Lederjacke. Um ihren Hals baumelte ein Herzanhänger.  
Ihr langes rotorangenes Haar fiel ihr in Wellen über die Schultern bis knapp oberhalb der Taille.

Als das Mädchen sich zu erinnern versuchte was passiert war, fühlte sie nur einen pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Schädel. Wer war sie? Was war ihr Name, ihre Vergangenheit? Nichts.

Leicht stolpernd ging sie ein paar Schritte, stoppte dann jedoch wieder. Wo sollte sie hin? Sie setzte sich verwirrt und spürte da den Bogen und den Köcher auf ihrem Rücken. Ihre Verwirrung stieg. Woher hatte sie diese Sachen? Und - was war hier los?  
Wo waren ihre Erinnerungen?

Plötzlich hörte sie Pferdehufe. Das Mädchen sah auf. Eine kleine Reiterschar sah ihr erstaunt entgegen. 13 Zwerge, ein Zauberer und ein Hobbit.  
"Wer bist du?", fragte einer der Zwerge gebieterisch. Verwirrt richtete das Mädchen sich auf und musterte den Zwerg. Er hatte tiefblaue Augen und langes schwarzes Haar.  
Der Mann musterte sie ebenso, doch da sie ihre Kapuze übergestreift hatte erkannte er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal das sie eine Frau war oder sah ihr leuchtend rotorangenes Haar.

"I...ich weiß nicht...", stammelte sie. Der Zwerg hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. "Du weißt nicht wer du bist?" Seine Stimme triefte vor Ironie. "Nein.", bestätigte sie mit fester Stimme und hob den Kopf. Ihre Augen funkelten den Zwerg wütend an, auch wenn dieser das natürlich nicht sehen konnte, da der Schatten der Kapuze ihr gesamtes Gesicht verbarg.  
"Zeig uns dein Gesicht!", befahl der Zwerg. Das Mädchen wollte ihm gerade erklären das sie Befehlen dieser Art nicht gehorchte doch sein bedrohlicher Gesichtsausdruck lies sie sich umentscheiden.  
Zögernd streifte sie die Kapuze zurück und hörte die Zwerge nach Luft schnappen als sich ihr langes Haar über ihre Schultern ergoss und ihre Jadegrünen Augen sie, nun doch etwas unsicher, musterten.

Da erhob der Zauberer sein Wort. "Thorin, lass sie mitkommen. Sie hat anscheinend ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Vielleicht können wir uns gegenseitig helfen". Thorin zögerte, doch nach einiger Zeit willigte er doch ein sie mitzunehmen. "Es ist sowieso zu kalt drausen für ein Mädchen das alleine nachts herumirrt", murmelte Thorin.  
"Du brauchst einen Namen!", erinnerte Gandalf. "Wie wäre es mit ... Glimma?"  
Glimma willigte ein, froh, nun endlich zu wissen das sie nicht alleine war.

Als sie schließlich weiterritten (Glimma hatte eine Fuchsstute erhalten) wurden ihr die anderen vorgestellt und sie wurde in das Ziel dieser Reise eingeweigt.  
"Ihr wollt einen Drachen besiegen?", fragte sie ungläubig. "Ja, wollen wir . . .", bestätigte Fili. " . . . und werden wir!", fuhr Kili fort.  
Glimma musste grinsen. Die zwei waren irgendwie süß. Wie sie ständig Scherze machten und herumalberten.  
"Lachst du uns aus?", fragte Kili misstrauisch, als sie über ihre Gedanken zu kichern begann.  
"Nein, ich lache mit euch!" "Wir lachen aber nicht, also lachst du uns doch aus!", maeinte Fili vorwurfsvoll.  
"Ich lache euch an!", verbesserte sie ihn grinsend.  
Sie alberten herum, machten Scherze, lachten viel - und dabei kannten sie sich doch erst ganz kurz.

Als sie am Abend Halt machten um zu schlafen dachte sie zwar darüber nach was wohl geschehen war das sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Dennoch war sie glücklch.  
Ihre Gefährten waren unbezahlbar. Vorallem einer dieser Brüder . . .

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie auf als die Sonne aufging. Müde setzte Glimma sich auf und rieb sich die Augen.  
"Morgen", begrüßte Nori sie. "Morgen", murmelte sie verschlafen und gähnte.  
"Langschläferin?", fragte Kili grinsend.  
"Klappe!"  
"Langschläferin!", bestätigte Fili, der ebenso breit grinste wie Kili.  
"Klappe hab ich gesagt!", knurrte Glimma sie an. Die beiden grinsten noch fetter. Sie stöhnte genervt und stand auf.

Als die Reise weiterging neckten die beiden Brüder sie immer noch. Glimma verdrehte genervt die Augen, dann trieb sie ihr Pferd zu Bilbo vor und ignorierte die Bemerkungen der Brüder.  
"Hallo", begrüßte Glimma den Hobbit. "Kann ich hier reiten, die beiden nerven!" Bilbo lächelte verständnissvoll. "Kann ich mir vorstellen. Klar kannst du hier reiten!"  
Glimma lächelte zurück. "Danke" 

* * *

So, das war das erste Kapitel. Wie hats euch gefallen?  
Hier ist Glimmas Outfit (bedenkt bitte das es hier etwas moderner ist) : .de/freizeitoutfit-schwarz-weiss/o2890966  
Ich stelle mir Glimma etwa so wie Mika in Ostwind vor : .de/kinoprogramm/bilder_trailer/99089925/fotoshow_99089925_

Lasst doch ein Review da:)  
LG Nici


End file.
